Grings Kodai
Grings Kodai (Japanese: コーダイ Kōdai), or Kodai, is the main antagonist in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. He is the President of a major company named after him, Kodai Network. His main assistant is Goon while his secretary is Rowena. He was responsible for the tragic incident in Crown City 20 years in the past that destroyed all of the wildlife. He was able to do this by absorbing the power of The Time Ripple that Celebi uses to travel through time, and in doing so, he gained the power to see into the future which seems a bit similar to PsyQualia from Cardfight! Vanguard. In the present time, his powers are fading and he wishes to get his powers back by using the power of Zoroark to clear the city, and using illusions to put fear into the outsiders. His only known Pokémon are Shuppet and Mismagius (though 20 years ago it was a Misdreavus, showing that Misdreavus evolved sometime during the 20 year time-skip) Plot History Twenty years ago, Grings Kodai arrived at Crown City after extensively studying the history of the town and its legends. He came across The Time Ripple and a Celebi, but refused to let it enter the portal. Kodai instead absorbed the near-infinite energy from The Time Ripple into his body, thus granting him the ability to see into the future. As a consequence, Crown City's plant life withered as a result of the time ripple being drained of its energy. Equipment *'Illusion Canceler': Grings Kodai, Rowena and Goon possess an illusion canceler attached to their wrist, whose purpose is to differentiate between real attacks and Pokémon, and the illusions generated by Zoroark and Zorua. His is broken by Zorua when he bites him on the wrist. *'Editing Software': When Grings Kodai orders Zoroark to rampage around Crown City as Entei, Raikou and Suicune, Kodai has his assistant Rowena edit video footage of the incident, making it more realistic. *'Arm Extension': Twenty years ago, when Grings Kodai arrived at Crown City, he utilised a robotic arm extension to harness the energy of The Time Ripple. During the current storyline, Kodai adapted the design for the arm, making it capable of releasing an electric discharge. It is also destroyed when Zoroark released a Dark Pulse while being shocked. *'Illusion Generator': Similar in concept to the Illusion Canceler, Kodai possesses an Illusion Generator, which he uses to fool Zoroark into believing that he had captured Zorua; whereas in actual fact it had escaped. *'Multi-Purpose Vehicle': Kodai also possesses an all-terrain vehicle, which he uses primarily to traverse the roads and river systems of Crown City with ease. He has also fitted it with a remote version of the Illusion Canceler. *'Hovercraft': Kodai also makes use of a Hovering device, similar in design to that of Zero's hovercraft. However, Kodai's Hovercraft is installed with a graphical interface displaying radar maps of Crown City, as well as an interactive map displaying the countdown clocks within the city. *'Airship': Kodai also owns an enormous airship, which serves as his primary base of operations when not on the ground. Inside his airship, Kodai has installed a prison for Zoroark and Zorua, which is electrified. *'Listening Device': Kodai uses this device to listen in on Ash and co.'s conversation on the location of the last countdown clock. Pikachu hears it as its flying away and destroys it with a Thunderbolt. Pokémon On Hand Controlled Borrowed Escaped Category:Characters Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon movie antagonists Category:Villains Category:Pokemon movie Villains